U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,054 issued Dec. 20, 1983 to same applicant, employs an inductive-capacitive element shunting the secondary winding of the ignition transformer. Although making reference to increased energy output from such transformer, this patent does not disclose voltage and current multiplication by virtue of this shunt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,764 issued May 29, 1984 to same applicant, illustrates a capacitive element shunt across the secondary winding of the ignition transformer. This patent discloses the secondary winding voltage at the time of igniter firing and does not disclose the secondary winding voltage prior to igniter firing. Such patent discloses a rise in secondary winding voltage with increased values of capacitive elements rather than decreases in such secondary voltages with increased capacitive. The patent shows that the igniter current is relatively constant with changes in value of capacitive element rather than an increase in such current with increased capacitive element value.